Ash and Serena: The After Journey Part 7
by Phoenix4Fans
Summary: Here is part 7 and i hope you enjoy reading!


**Ash and Serena: The After Journey**

**Part 7**

_To be honest, I don't know what the GS Ball does. So let me know in the reviews! But here is the story! Enjoy!_

In the last episode, Ash and Serena were with Professor Oak talking about the GS ball.

"Ash! I've been doing a lot of research and we are so surprised!"

"What is it Professor?"

"While you were still in Kalos, I found out that the GS ball has the same catch rate as a Master Ball! Only this pokeball turns the caught pokemon into GOLD!"

"Golden Pokemon?!"

"Indeed! Gary was here a week ago and claimed he say Jirachi! The legendary Pokemon from Johto!"

"REALLY!"

"He used the GS ball to catch Jirachi! Once he let it out of it's pokeball, it was suddenly GOLD!"

The were talking about the incident for a while and when the story was finally finished, Ash and Serena went to some of Pallet Town's peaks. The were staring at the sky in amazement. They kissed for a while and they did for a long time. About an hour later they went back home realizing that Mr. Mime was sick. Teresa was tending him and she stopped once to talk to Ash and Serena.

"Ash! Serena! I need your help! Mr. Mime isn't looking so good. I'm heading to Pewter City at a Pokemon Center. Please watch the house while I'm gone!"

"But wait mom! Don't you need to have Mr. Mime in a pokeball first?"

"Oh my gosh you're right! Can I borrow one of your's Ash?"

"Sure thing!"

"Mr. Mime! I need you in this pokeball please!"

The problem was Mr. Mime refused and then he just walked into the car and put a seatbelt on. He probably just didn't want to go into the pokeball and he didn't want to try it out!

"Well that explains it! Alright you kids stay safe and don't get hurt! Oh and Ash!"

"Yeah mom!"

"Play with your Pokemon, they haven't seen you in forever!"

"Alright mom!"

Soon after, Teresa went with Mr. Mime to the Pokemon Center and while they were gone, Ash went to get his Pokemon from the laboratory. He only got Tauros, Snorlax, Sceptile, Totodile, Quilava, Bayleef, and Glalie out along with his Greninja, Goodra, Arourus, Hawlucha, Talonflame, Pikachu. Serena got her Pokemon too. Fennekin, Sylveon, Pancham, and Vivillon. They all played with each other and had small battles, but while they out Ash and Serena went to Ash's room and decided to make out some more. Serena didn't want to forget this moment, and so when she took her bra off, she made sure that her breast were touching Ash on his shirtless chest.

"I'm glad you and I do this!"

"Me too Ashy!"

They were making out until they heard a car coming into the house. It was bad timing too because Serena was just about to unbutton her bra. They soon got dressed and got all of their Pokemon into their pokeballs. Once Teresa arrived, she saw Ash and Serena lying together on the couch watching TV.

"Ash! Did you play with your Pokemon?"

"Yes mom! Me Serena both battled each other (if you know what I mean) outside!"

"Well that's good!"

"How's Mr. Mime?"

"He'll be staying at the Pokemon Center overnight. So I'll pick him up at Pewter City for Race 1 of Tour de Kanto."

It was soon after that Ash and Serena had left for dinner to go to a nice place in Viridian City where they will have a date under the stars. Brock gave some food to Ash for the date. They rode on Charizard there. It may have took about half an hour, but it was all worth it. Ash got a Key Stone from Korrina's grandfather before they left but he wanted it to be a secret for later. He also has one for Serena!

"Wow Ash! This place is beautiful!"

"Just like you babe!"

Serena just blushed. The relaxed and ate there food an hour later. Ash brought blankets just in case this was gonna go all night! As soon as an hour passed, Ash got up and started to grab the Key Stone for Serena. Once she saw it, she hugged Ash and tried it on. The Key Stone was on a special heart-shaped Fennekin ring. It almost made Serena cry, but it certainly made her smile.

"Ash! How did you get this?"

"Korrina's grandfather is a genius. He knew you really needed it. As well as me!"

Ash soon pulled out his Pikachu Mega Bracelet to show Serena. She was shocked that he had one too! She really wanted to get serious with Ash and so, she took him down, undressed herself and Ash, and soon they were at it. They made out for an hour and they didn't stop! It was midnight when they passed out and couldn't go anymore. It was a magical night!

"Serena wake up!"

"What?"

"Look!"

When Serena cleared her eyes, she saw a golden Pokemon flying over Viridian City that looked exactly like Ho-Oh!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Alright guys, that's it for this one! Hopefully you guy liked it! Big thank you to Gliscor from Lake Valor and SkeletalKnight for inspiring me to move forward in this series. Please let me know if you like it and if you want recognition, give me a shout out! One more thing! If you have a story that you wrote and you might think it's interesting, let me know and maybe I'll give ya a shout out! Thanks so very much guys!_


End file.
